


Precious Moments

by MooseHawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseHawke/pseuds/MooseHawke
Summary: A little episodes of sweet things of everyday life with Marian Hawke and Anders!





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. And I'm replaying all saga, so I got feels. I might write more maybe with other characters!

It wasn't the first time Hawke needed to fight inside a cavern. _Easy,_ she thought, _we find that woman's son, take the money, that's all... There can't be any worse creature than the Dark Spawn, right?_ she kept thinking about it, while she, Anders, Isabela and Varric kept moving inside the deeper and dark cavern.  
They didn't have much time to watch the place with peculiar attention because they heard a sudden scream echoing.  
**< <He's near...we need to find him before it's too late!>>** said Hawke, moving faster with her staff in her hand.

**< <You mean if "someone" or  "something" didn't already kill him>>** confirmed Varric, who was trying to keep Hawke's pace.

  
**< <I'd prefer someone than something, Varric...Buuut, I still hope he’s alive!>>** Hawke walked until she found an empty place of the cavern and near a wall rock there was the boy they were looking for. _He's just a child_ , she thought. Hawke kneeled down on the floor to have a better look of the boy. _How did he manage to came that deep ?!_

**< <We finally found you...Are you hurt?>>** She noticed two dots on his arm. She knew what that meant, but she asked eventually. ** <<What or who attacked you?>>**

** << Spiders, the biggest spiders I've ever seen...>>** he shivered **< <I don't want to think about it...I think they would have killed me if you hadn't come to save me...I think that they heard you and ran away...They were clever enough I guess>>**

  
**< <Fear not, child, Anders here is a good healer, he will take care of you >>** with a smile, Hawke moved from her position, allowing Anders to take her place and examinate the wound on the boy's arm.  
Great spiders, big frickin' spiders. **Nono, fair enough. This is what I deserve after everything happened on that expedition** , she whispered to herself mentally.

  
**< <Fortunately the poison is far from killing you, I will give you this potion>>** Anders said, healing with his power the wound and offer him a pink potion. ** <<Drink it, with that, every residue of that poison will fade>>** he smiled a little. **< <Varric, Isabela, bring the boy with you while me and Hawke will take care of those spiders>>** they both nodded and brought the boy out of that place.  
**< <Wait, what? Isn't usually me who decides? Come on, Anders!>> **she huffed, crossing her arms. She kept moving back and forth almost panicked.

  
**< <What is it, Marian ?>>**

_**Ooh, not my name.**_ She loved when he called her by her first name. It happened once in the Deep Roads, during the expedition, after fighting a dragon that wasn't supposed to be there. She was hurt, but not that bad. When Anders scream Hawke's name, she was more surprised by him than the fire near her arm. Now, Anders called her Marian only when they were alone. They were not in a relationship though, but the attraction was visible every seconds they spent time together.  
**< <The spiders...>>** started Hawke. **< <Ah yes, we will kill them, don't worry...something wrong?>>** _Oh, he knew it._ Anders knew Hawke's deepest fear. He will never forget that day when he went to Gamlen's home because he needed her help for something and she saw her screaming and startling her poor brother who was laughing nonstop. He laughed too when he saw a tiny spider near the Hawke's brother. _She's cute_ , he thought. And man, Justice had warned him more than once to stay away from her, but he just couldn't.

  
**< <You know I'm scared of spiders! you and Carver made fun of me that day!>>** Hawke sighed and with a little fear she started to walk on the opposite direction they came from.  
**< <Marian, with me, no spiders will harm you>>**  Anders said, clasping his hand with Hawke's. ** <<I promise you, they will have no chance against the mighty apostate!>>** Anders smiled at his sentence. He could  still remember himself before he left the Warden, before Justice, before everything. And he was more than happy to share those moments with Hawke.  
She couldn't help but smile too. It was an act that surprised her a lot but she secretly kept those precious memories with Anders in her heart until the day she dies.  
She held Anders' hand as if it was something natural, something that happens usually and yet so special and rare like a flower in a desolated and dirt land. **< <Thank you, Anders...>>** and together they searched for those spiders.


End file.
